


Coffee is a Must

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [1]
Category: Justice League AU - Fandom, The Flash AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 5





	Coffee is a Must

Barry had an arm over his face as he fought waking up.  _ Just a few more minutes _ . He thought to himself His alarm hadn’t gone off, but his body was so used to it that it had started waking up before it did. “Dada!” Came his son’s voice, making him smile slightly. Not his usual alarm clock, but he’d take it. Eli usually slept later than him, waking up annoyed at the alarm clock. 

“I’m coming, buddy.” He yawned. He stood and stretched, running a hand through his hair. He shuffled over to the small being and smiled. Lifting him up, he hugged him. “Morning.” He blinked, trying to get the sleep from his eyes. 

Eli hugged him, leaning his head on his chest. “Dada.” He said contently. 

Barry smiled and kissed his head. “Early riser today.” He chuckled. “How about we go get something to eat before we start our day?” He moved to grab his phone as his alarm started going off, making Eli huff. “Yeah, I feel the same way.” He nodded. “Banana oatmeal?” He asked as he went to his apartment kitchen and sat him in his chair. “Gonna go spend the morning with Grandpa today.” He smiled as Eli clapped. Hearing his phone go off, he answered it while working on his son’s breakfast. “Hello?” 

“It’s Diana.” He could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Hi!” He said excitedly. “Sorry, too early for loud voices.” He said quieter. “What’s up?” 

She chuckled. “Barry, I have been up for hours. It is not too early.” She teased. “My niece is coming to stay with me. She’s your age. I was hoping that perhaps you could show her around?”

“Oh. Uh, me?” He cleared his throat. “I mean of course!” He agreed, despite the thought making him nervous. “When? Can I bring Eli?” He waved a hand over the small bowl to cool it down some. “He’ll be with my dad all morning while I work at the grocery store.” 

“Of course, I told her you were a busy father and she understands.” She assured. “I’ll give her your number and you two can work something out.” She told him. “How many jobs are you up to now, Barry?” She wondered. “Last I knew you were simply working for Bruce helping Alfred, doing some random filing for Clark, and that was it. Now you work at a store, too?” 

“Yeah, just for the busy season they have coming up. Then I’m set to help Arthur with his scheduling this weekend.” He explained. “I’m trying to make sure that not only bills are paid, and we have food, but that I can put a bit in savings. Holidays, emergencies.” He sighed. “Clothes soon since he’s growing.” He went on. 

“Oh, Barry. You work too hard. You know we would help you both.” She said softly. “We don’t need you getting worn out, and neither does Eli.” 

“I know.” He said quietly. “And I’m grateful!” His voice squeaked. “But I want him to know that I worked hard for him, ya know?” He made his coffee. 

“I know he will.” She assured. “I’ll send your number now, okay? Thank you again.” 

“Did you...did you tell her anything else about me? That I’m a mess?” He chuckled nervously. “Because I feel that would be a good warning to give.” 

Diana chuckled. “No, Barry. I’ll see you at the event this weekend? Are you still coming?” 

“Yeah, I plan on it.” He smiled as Eli squealed. “Want to say hi, buddy?” He glanced at his now messy son. “Wow, someone needs a bath and it’s not even 8 am.”

“Oh, send pictures!” Diana said happily. “I love him so much.” She saw him as her nephew, as they all did. “Better yet, I’ll come by with dinner this evening! I haven’t seen him in a couple weeks since his birthday.”

“Great, we’d love that.” He said excitedly. “Thank you. He misses you I’m sure.” He sipped his coffee. “But, I need to get him a bath and get ready for work. Uh, if you want, bring your niece? I’d rather meet her with you around. You’re calming.” He said shyly. 

“She is as well but of course. Anything to help your nerves.” She chuckled. “Have a good day.” 

Hanging up, he let out a breath. “Looks like you get to see Aunt Diana tonight!” He laughed as Eli clapped with oatmeal on his hands, making a bigger mess. “Oh, that’s going to stick in your hair.” He smiled tenderly at him and snapped a few pictures. He sent them to Diana before putting his phone in his back pocket and his coffee on the counter. “Bath time!” 

* * *

Eli was playing on the living room floor with some blocks when Diana knocked on the door that evening. Barry double checked if the room was halfway decent before opening the door, hoping he looked presentable as he didn’t have time to do anything with himself. He was instantly pulled into a hug, making him chuckle. “Barry!” Diana said happily. “Oh, Eli!” Diana waved to him. “Barry, this is my niece, Y/N. Y/N, this is Barry.”

You smiled and wiggled your fingers. “Hi Barry. Thanks for having me over.” You said sweetly, and he could see the resemblance to Diana. You were gorgeous. 

“W-Welcome.” Barry flushed. “Come in. Oh, was I supposed to order?” He asked Diana when he didn’t see takeout bags. “I’m sorry!” He panicked instantly. “I have some microwave stuff!” He motioned to the kitchen.

She chuckled as she scooped up Eli. “It’s been ordered. It’ll be here shortly.” She tickled the toddler’s side gently. 

Eli squealed, happy to see the woman. 

You can over. “He’s so cute!” You gushed. “Hi, Eli!” You grinned. He reached for you, shocking you. “Can I?” You looked to Barry. 

Barry smiled shyly and nodded, somewhat surprised Eli was so comfortable with you, but figured it was Diana vibes. 

You gently took him and booped his nose as he hung onto you. “Aren’t you the cutest little guy ever?” You laughed as he smooshed your cheeks. “Aunt Diana told me all about you.” You sat down and gave him your full attention. 

Diana beamed, and side hugged Barry. “So nice to see you both.” She said happily. “How was your day?” 

“Busy.” He nodded. “As always. But worth it. Was kinda nervous. Meeting a new person and all that.” He admitted. “You know me.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Only been home about an hour, honestly.”

She nodded. “Yes, I believe that.” 

Barry smiled and shrugged, looking at you. Eli had your complete attention, giggling happily. It was nice to see. 

Diana went to the door once the food was delivered and took it upon herself to set up the small table. “Alright, let’s eat.” She smiled, going to take Eli and get him in his chair. “Hungry?” She asked him as he eyed the food. “Just like your father.” She said with a grin. 

“Yeah.” Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for you to sit first. He didn’t want to be rude. 

You smiled shyly and sat down, eyes focused on Eli for a minute before looking at Barry. “Thank you for agreeing to show me around.” She said sweetly. “I know you’re really busy.”

He smiled. “Of course. I’m always willing to help Diana. And you...now.” He stumbled. His attention quickly moved to Eli to make him a small plate of food he knew that he could eat. 

You smiled and watched him. “The only request I have is to help me find my new favorite coffee shop.” You chuckled. “I’ll be starting college and coffee is a must!”

Barry smiled. “I don’t have much time for coffee shops, but I do know a few. And I make my own coffee here, I’d say it’s pretty good. Do you stay far from here?” He paused. “Wait, never mind, Diana said you were staying with her.” He shook his head. 

You smiled at that. “Well, I’ll have to try your coffee then.” You nodded. “Yeah, for now it’s the cheapest option.” You smiled gratefully at your aunt. “And most familiar.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.” He agreed shyly. Once you had sat down, he did, as well. “How’s the planning for the event going?” He asked Diana. “Victor said he can help with any computer glitches again.”

She smiled. “Going well. No glitches yet. I am hoping things continue smoothly.” It was a fundraiser and the last thing she needed was setbacks. “I am also hoping you can come to this one.” She grinned. 

“I did tell you I’d be there this morning.” He said shyly. “My dad is coming to watch Eli while I’m there.” 

“Oh wonderful! I wasn’t sure if it was certain.” She beamed. “Y/N will be there, as well.” 

You nodded. “So in case all the socialization is too much, I’m there.” You grinned at your new friend. “I know Aunt Diana’s friends can feel intimidating.” She said softly.

Barry looked shy. “They can. I do work for them here and there, though. Mostly Arthur and Bruce, though.” 

“Oh, I met Arthur through phone call earlier.” You nodded. “Seems...tough guy.” You chuckled. “I do know Bruce. I’ve known him since I was a child.”

“Oh?” He hummed. “I’m sure I knew that somewhere in my head.” He wondered if he’d heard your name before. “And yeah, very tough guy.” 

“He likes to tease Barry.” Diana smiled at you. 

“Why? You seem nice.” You looked at him. 

Diana chuckled. “He’s very shy. We met Barry when he was 16, so even after a few years around men like Wrthur, Bruce, and Clark… he is still very shy. I find it adorable.” 

You smiled. “Yeah, that is pretty adorable. Must be where Eli gets it from.” You turned to the baby and tapped his little hand. He had his other hand in his mouth with some mashed potatoes. “May I ask where his mother is?” 

Barry grew shyer but didn’t mind explaining. “Not around.” He began simply. “We were...together in high school. Found out she was pregnant. I told her that the choice was hers but I didn’t mind being a dad. So I have full custody and what not.” He shrugged, playing with his napkin. “I haven’t seen her since he was born.” He said honestly. “He’s worth it.” He smiled at Eli. 

You melted at that. “That’s sweet of you.” You couldn’t think of any boys your age who would feel the same. 

“Thanks.” He was red. He ate quietly for a bit until Ei started to get fussy. “I think someone needs a diaper change.” He got up to get him. 

“I can do it?” You offered. “Or is that weird?” You grew shy. “I’m sorry. I love kids.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at you. “I don’t mind.” He motioned for you to go ahead. “I’ll show you his area.” He missed the smirk Diana had watching them. 

You followed him as he took Eli and smiled happily as you were shown his changing table. “I once babysat a little girl who had to play with something or she wouldn’t lay still. Is he like that?”

“Kinda. He’s interesting in everything.” He nodded, grabbing a small squish toy and handing it to him. “Very curious.” 

“Adorable.” You began changing him with ease, feeling Barry watching you but figuring he was a wary parent. Eli wiggled, making you chuckle. Once you were done, you lifted him. “There we go!” Eli squealed and patted your head. You smiled at him before looking to Barry. “Want me to carry him back out?”

“Yeah, he seems to like you.” He smiled at you. “He’s usually more shy like me.”

“Well, hopefully I can get you to like me too. I like making friends.” You smiled. “I only know Aunt Diana, Bruce, and Clark. And they’re all… not our age…”

He blushed. “I know what you mean. I’d be happy to be your first friend. I mean, our age friend. Well, I mean no one really wants to have a dad friend.” He swallowed. He felt like he was rambling. His best friend noticed he did that when he was nervous. 

You stopped and looked at him. “I don’t mind that. I’d love to be your friend.” There was no hesitation in her voice. 

Barry blushed brightly. “Oh. Well, thanks.” He said. “What time do you want to get together tomorrow?” He hoped he didn’t sound too excited. “I don’t have to work until 4.” 

“That’s perfect. How about breakfast at 9?” You offered. “Aunt Diana told me about a nice diner.” She smiled as the two of you made your way back to the dining room.

“I, uh, try not too eat out too much…” He said quietly. 

“Oh.” You blushed. “We can do after breakfast then?” You didn’t want him uncomfortable. “Does he like the park? Is there a park around here?” 

“Yeah actually. Down the block.” He nodded. “They have an area for younger kids. I can text you the address?” 

“Perfect.” You nodded, sitting Eli down before returning to your seat. 


End file.
